darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 14
In this chapter we see the performance of the snake boy Evra Von and his snake. Then Mr. Tall ends the show and bids the boys goodbye. Steve then sneaks off and tells Darren Shan to go home alone. Darren ignores him and sneaks up to the balcony and overhears Steve calling Mr. Crepsley a vampire. Synopsis The snake wreaks havoc on the audience by instilling fear into them. Many people run, drop their stuff, some even fall and are crushed. Then a strong light fixes itself upon the snake freezing it in its tracks. Calm comes back in the theater and nobody is hurt all to badly, not even the people who were crushed. A sound behind Darren and Steve makes Darren look around toward the stage on which now stands the snake boy. The snake boy raises his hands and his robes fall away revealing his extremely snake like body. It is very visible since he is only wearing a pair of shorts. He has scales all over, they come in green, gold, red and blue. He shows his back which is a few shades darker. He then slithers off the stage like a snake, stands up and walks towards the large snake. Which is still frozen in its tracks. He tickles the snake and kisses it on its nose, the snake then wraps around him a few times. The snake boy then walks to the side of the theater and drops the snake onto the ground. The snake opens his mouth, and the snake boy slithers towards it and puts his head into the snake's mouth. After a few second he gets up and wraps the snake around him again until it covers him completely except for his face. Then Mr. Tall, from the stage announces that this is the real end. He vanishes in a puff of smoke and appears at the back of the theater holding open the curtains. The pretty women and the Little People line up besides him with trays of goodies. Steve is still in one of his moods and Darren knows it is no use talking to him if he is like this. Darren takes both their things, as they join the line to leave the theater. Mr. Tall asks them how they liked the show, as they get to him. Darren tells him it was fabulous and when asked; that he only was afraid a little bit. Mr. Tall calls them a though pair as they leave. Steve then takes Darren aside and tells him to go back alone. They discuss this while walking through the second set of curtains. He then demands Darren does what he says. Darren not wanting Steve to get enraged leaves. But as he comes to the door leading to the balcony he stops. He then decides to stay in order to help out his friend, if something goes wrong. He sneaks behind the door and waits for the audience to fill out. Then he climbs up the old and creaky staircase, which luckily holds his weight. When he reaches the top he is standing in the middle of the balcony. He creeps to the front, from which he has a great view of the stage and the empty theater. Five minutes later he watches Steve creep to the stage, climb upon it and walk towards the left, before a voice speaks to him. A figure swoops down to the stage and Steve nearly jumps away. Mr. Crepsley tells Steve he saw him watching him. Steve stutters telling Mr. Crepsley he knows who he is. Mr. Crepsley states he is himself but Steve tells him, he knows who he really is and calls him Vur Horston. Which astounds Mr. Crepsley. Steve then tells him he knows Mr. Crepsley is a vampire. This astounds Darren and a long terrifying silence, follows Steve's statement. Characters in Order of Appearance *Steve Leonard *Darren Shan *Evra Von *Mr. Tall *Davina *Shirley *Little People *Mr. Crepsley *Vur Horston (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters